


Nikki

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Rushed & unedited because i didn't feel like writing, Sad, Tribute to my girl, probably shit, rest easy nikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Stacie comforting Beca





	Nikki

“She hasn’t come out of her room for a really long time..” Emily worried her lip and fidgeted with her hands periodically looking up to the almost always closed door. Amy waved her off with a shrug and Cynthia Rose patted her knee. 

“Beca doesn’t leave her room unless she has too, don’t worry about it kid. She’s probably stuck in a mix.” Cynthia reassured her turning back to the movie. 

“Guys I really think somethings wrong..” 

“If you’re so worried about shawshank go check on her.” Amy spoke up tossing some popcorn at her, “I’m not pausing the movie.” Stacie snatched the remote and paused the movie ignoring Amy’s protest. 

“I’ll be back, i’m sure she’s okay em, but i’ll check on her just in case.” Emily smiled at her in relief, the last time she checked on Beca she got yelled at and a book thrown at her for interrupting and making Beca lose her train of thought. Beca bought her ice cream later to make up for it though. Stacie took the remote with her sticking it in her back pocket as she walked up the stairs. She didn’t bother to knock, she picked the lock with her bobby pin and waltzed into the room, her heart sunk when she met eyes with Beca. She looked terrible, her eyes were puffy and red, she had no make up on and was surrounded by balled up tissues. Stacie promptly shut the door behind her. 

“I’m getting a padlock.” Beca’s voice was gravely, Stacie couldn’t tell if it was from crying or not speaking in awhile. Stacie ignored her remark and sat on the bed invading all of Beca’s space and breaking all of her boundary rules by wrapping herself around her. 

“What happened honey?” She was mildly surprised Beca didn’t fight her and just melted into her embrace. She gently ran her hands through Beca’s hair gently working out the tangles as she listened. 

“Mom called today,” Beca’s face scrunched up and fresh tears began to spill, she turned and hid her face in Stacie’s chest. Heavy painful sobs racked her entire body, and all Stacie could doo was hold her tightly and speak sweetly to her. 

“Do you want me to call your mom so you don’t have to say it?” Beca nodded but made no sign of moving. Stacie reached for her phone accidentally grabbing the remote, she tossed it aside reaching for her phone again and dialing Beca’s mother. 

“Hey sweetheart, what’s up?” Grace didn’t sound good, her voice was raw like Beca’s and she was sniffling every so often.

“What’s going on? I’ve never seen Beca openly cry in front of me.”

“Well dear, Nikki was hit by a car this morning. She didn’t make it.” Stacie held Beca tighter at the news. 

“Oh, that’s..i’m sorry for your loss.” 

“Thank you dear, did you need anything else? I’m sorry to cut it short but I have to do a lot today.” 

“No that’s alright, Bye Grace.” 

“Bye dear.” Stacie didn’t say anything else she just held Beca letting a few of her own tears fall. After awhile Beca spoke up lifting her head from Stacie chest and lying it on her shoulder. 

“I was supposed to go get her today. That was the surprise I had for everyone, We were going to have a house pet.” A hiccup escaped Beca and a fresh wave of tears threated to spill as the brunette spoke. “If I had gotten up earlier she wouldn’t have gotten out, nor hit. She would’ve been okay. She didn’t even make it to a year..” 

“Well, i’m sure she’s getting all the love and then some wherever she went.” 

“Yeah..I still miss her. Mom’s had her since birth.” 

“I know honey, I’m here.” Beca began to cry again burying herself back into Stacie. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to get my aunt's dog because she could no longer take care of her. This morning Nikki was hit by a car, who didn't even stop to see what they hit. Go to lilladibug on tumblr to see pictures of the sweet girl


End file.
